Silver Bells
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: Takes place in the new Batman and Robin series. Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight on fire.


Title: Silver Bells

Author: InvisibleBrunette

Rating: T

Summery: Set in the new Batman and Robin series.

Feedback: Yes please.  


* * *

  
_December 15th - Ten days til Christmas....  
_  
Gotham was breath-taking this time of year. The grime and filth was covered with the virgin white snow, and for a little while, people could pretend that everything was alright and no one hurt.

Dick Grayson stood in the freezing night air on the Wayne Towers balcony. Alfred was out shopping, and had managed to drag Damian with him to face the throng of of last-minute shoppers leaving Dick alone with his thoughts and a mug of mug sat untouched on the railing near the dark haired man's elbow.

The song "Silver Bells" drifted from the radio sitting a few feet away. Tim's favorite Christmas song.

The memory of his little brother happily belting out the words along with the radio as they decorated the tree flashed in his mind's eye. Dick sighed, fogging up the air in front of his face as his thoughts turned to his brother. Was he dealing? Was he lonely? Did he miss his family and Gotham? And one question that weighed heavily on his mind. Would he ever forgive him for taking the Robin mantle away?

No, probably not. He thought sadly. Whether his little brother understood it or not, Damian needed Robin more then he did. Tim was his equal, his brother, not his sidekick.

"Master Richard!" Dick snapped out of his thoughts and looked over his shoulder. It seemed Alfred and Damian were back, and Alf looked like his feathers were ruffled. "What in heavens name are you doing in your night clothes and housecoat? You'll catch your death out here"

"I'm sorry Alfred, I only came out here for a minute..."

"It's alright dear boy. Come along" The elderly butler quickly pulled his charge into the warm penthouse and sat him on the soft leather couch. "I will be right back with something warm for you to drink. Do not move from that spot" he added as an after thought.

A moment later Alfred returned with a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

"May I inquire as to why you were outside, in less than adequate attire no less?" he set the warm mug in front of his young master. Dick didn't answer immediatly. Instead he turned his eyes to the gaily decorated tree in the corner. "Has something upset you? Master Bruce's passing perhaps?"

"No." the younger man answered softly. "Well, yeah, but that's not..." he trailed off with a sigh.

"The situation with Master Timothy then?"

"I'm worried about him Alfred"

"We all are my boy" Alfred gave his charge's hand a squeeze. "My word Richard! Your hands are like ice! I shall fetch you a blanket at once" the major domo wasted no time and headed strait to Dick's bedroom.

As he reached for the mug, the new Dark Knight spotted a small white box. Curious, he gently removed the top and and folded back the tissue paper. He smiled.

For Tim's second Christmas at the manor, Dick had had a special ornament made. Two sterling silver bells tied to each other and to the hanger with soft white ribbon. He had jokingly called it 'Tim's silver bells' and it had stuck. He could never forget the delighted look on his brother's face.

The fourteen year old, at the time, had immediatly placed it on the middle of the tree where it was easily seen by anyone. And every year since then Tim had placed his silver bells on the tree.

With care, the former Boy Wonder folded the paper back and placed the lid back on. He had an idea.  


* * *

  
_Somewhere in Europe three days later..._

After two hours of carefully studying the box, Tim Wayne had determined that the package placed on his couch by his super wasn't going to blow up in his face.

But still... Who would send him a package? With no return address to boot.

Gingerly, the teen removed the paper revealing a white box with a note attached.

"It would be against tradition for anyone but you to hang this."

After prying open the box, Tim smiled.  


* * *

  
_Gotham City - Christmas morning...  
_  
"I still do not see why we celebrate this frivolous holiday" Damian grouched. "Waking up early to open presents you don't want and then acting thankful? It's stupid"

Dick shook his head ruefully. "Once the ball gets rolling, you enjoy yourself Scrooge" that earned him a confused blink form the current Robin.

"What's a 'Scrooge'?"

Dick never answered. Instead he was stopped dead in his tracks and stared unbelieving at the tree. Tim's silver bells were sitting innocently on a branch in the middle of the tree. Sitting next to the delicate ornament was a note.

"Thanks bro."

-THE END  


* * *

  
**A/N: I have Silver Bells stuck in my head now...**

"Every now and then I have the feeling that I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Nightwing


End file.
